


Goodbye My Love

by fantasticlyn



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Hope, M/M, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticlyn/pseuds/fantasticlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack takes Ianto home after Lisa's death. Ianto's pov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye My Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/gifts).



> This is Ianto, who thinks Jack has given up on him.

 

Goodbye My Love

 

I looked out of my window

As I said "Goodbye my love".

I watched your car go flashing by

In the sunlight up above.

 

I thought that I saw hope there

In the golden skies, a pure white dove.

But it was through my tears

That I said "Goodbye my love."

 

I looked down at my fone. A text.

The SUV was back.

You said "I cannot leave you,

Ianto, I'm coming back.

 

I know I should not see you,

Or speak to you again.

But I cannot live without you,

And I hope we will find love again".


End file.
